Dark Pasts
by lizandzackfan
Summary: Roswell/Dark Angel/Charmed X-Over. What if someone else had walked in when Tess killed Alex, and not given very much time she killed her too.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Dark Pasts

Pairing: Alec/Liz

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the "Roswell", "Charmed" or "Dark Angel" characters.

Summary: What if someone else had walked in when Tess killed Alex, and not given very much time she killed her too. This takes place right before Tess killed Alex in Roswell, After Prue died for Charmed, and After Max escapes from Manticore in DA.

Part 1

(Roswell)

(Kyle's Room)

Tess: ok Alex just calm down (pleading)

Alex:(yells) No you...you messed with my head all this time just so I could decode that stupid book.

Tess: Alex (tries to calm him down) I'll make it better (takes a step forward causing Alex to yell at her)

Alex:(yells) No stay away from me (before Tess could respond Liz ran in)

Liz:(she had came by to talk to Kyle but when she reached the door she heard Alex yelling so she ran in) Alex (as she took in his appearance she turned and glared at Tess) What the hell did you do to him?

Alex:(yells) She- (he was cut off as Tess started to mindewarp him and he felt pain in his head) Ahhhh stop! Stay out of my head.

Liz:(yelled at Tess) Stop it your hurting him (Liz watched in horror as Alex fell to the ground) A-Alex (she ran over to him and that's when she realized he was dead. She then looked at Tess not even realizing she was crying) You killed him.

Tess:(wide-eyed) Liz I didn't mean to- (Liz cut her off)

Liz:(screams) Yes you did.

Tess:(nervously) Liz you can't tell anyone.

Liz:(glares at her with so much hatred she thought she could kill Tess right there and then) Your not getting away with this Tess. The others are going to know what you did.

Tess:(she said so calmly it made Lizs skin crawl) I can't let that happen Liz. (Before Liz could react she felt searing pain in her head, causing her to fall to the ground with her head in her hands)

Liz:(screaming in pain) STOP!! (For Liz those moments of pain felt like they would last forever, until finally all she saw was black)

(As Tess looked at Lizs dead body, all she could think of was how she was going to cover this up. Then a name popped into her head. Kyle).

(Liz opened her eyes to see she was surrounded in white light. After a moment she could make out a figure making its way to her)

Liz:(nervously) who's there? (As the figure made its way closer Liz could see that he was a man with dark blonde hair) Who are you?

Man: It's ok Liz don't be scared. Your safe here. (He smiled)

Liz:(somehow knowing she could trust him) What's your name? and What happened?

Man:(he says kindly) My names Leo. (He then frowns) And you're dead.

End Part. What do you think?


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

(2021)

(San Francisco)

(Liz woke up drenched in sweat, that was the fourth time she'd dreamed of her death this week. Before that she hadn't even thought of her death since the funeral where she had seen the pod squad, Maria, and Kyle mourning her. Liz shook her head not wanting to bring up old memories. This was a different life she had now, the only things she had from her past were her alien powers, that came from Max healing her and she wasn't that surprised when they showed up. She had already prepared herself for this to happen ever since Ava had told her that Max had changed her. Now she could do everything they could do plus more, and after talking to the Elders about it, it was possible for her to develop more powers. They even considered letting her talk to the pod squad when her powers first showed up but then we found out that they were no longer on Earth. The Pod Squad along with Maria, and Kyle left to Antar using the Granolith. Liz couldn't believe it when she had found out. They never even knew what Tess had done to her and Alex. Alex, she couldn't help the tears that came to her eyes at the thought of him. None of this was supposed to happen to him, he was never supposed to become a darklighter but he did. Liz shook her head sadly as she thought of how he comes to her just to play mind games on her sometimes, he's not the same person he used to be, but she could never hurt him no matter how much he did her. Before Liz could get lost in her thoughts blue orbs appeared in her room and formed Leo)

Liz:(smiled) hey Leo (he was the one that told her she was a whitelighter in the beginning and after talking to him they became closer until now where they considered each other as family. Liz was brought out of her thoughts by Leo's voice)

Leo:(frowned as he looked at her tear stained face) Are you ok?

Liz:(nods and gives him a small smile) Yea (she sighs) I've just been having nightmares.

Leo:(concerned) What are they about?

Liz:(shrugs) I don't remember. (She lied and then quickly changed the subject) How are Piper, and Phoebe? (She asked concerned, Prue, their sister had just died. She hasn't met them in the three years that Leo had known them. Her and Leo were like brother and sister and she's wanted to meet them but the Elders kept her with other charges so she's never had a chance to meet them. Hopefully soon she thought).

Leo:(sighed and knew from experience not to push Liz) Not so good.

Liz:(frowned) what happened?

Leo:(sadly) It's just that Pipers so angry and she keeps doing spells to try and bring her back.

Liz:(trying to comfort him) It will get better Leo.

Leo:(nods) I hope so. (Not wanting to talk about it anymore he tells her the reason he came up here in 

the first place) The Elders are having a meeting and want us to be there.

Liz:(surprised) Why didn't they tell me?

Leo: I told them I would tell you. I haven't seen you lately and I wanted to see how you were. (He explained)

Liz:(understandingly) Oh ok. Well let's go. (She stands up and throws on her jacket, already having on jeans and a blue tank top which she slept in)

Leo:(nods) Ok. (They both orbed out)

End Part.


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

(Liz and Leo orb into the Elders Meeting)

Elder:(as they orb in) Leo, Elizabeth please take a seat. (He motions to two chairs in front of him and the other Elders)

(Liz and Leo sit down both wondering what this was about)

Elder: We have a new charge for you Liz. He will be your only charge. (She cuts him off)

Liz:(interrupts) Wait what? (The other Elder holds up his hand for her to be quiet so Liz sighs and lets him continue)

Elder: As I was saying, his name is Logan Cale. He is Eyes Only and he's a future whitelighter. (They looked at him surprised)

Liz:(not believing that they chose her to take on something this big. It was like Leo having the opportunity to be the Charmed Ones whitelighter. She was pulled out of her thoughts by Leos voice) What?

Leo: I said it's a great opportunity. (Liz nodded in agreement)

Elder: Yes it is. Which is why we expect you to keep him safe. Your other charges will be assigned to other whitelighters until we decide otherwise.

Liz:(nods) Ok.

Elder: Good. Now I assume you have heard about the transgenics. (Liz and Leo nod) Well it seems that Logan is associated with the transgenics. (He then proceeds to tell them about Logan meeting Max, both of them falling in love, Max and her siblings attempt to take down Manticore, about how Zack and Max were captured, and then about her escape and finally succeeding in taking down Manticore. Also how now they're were Transgenics and others lose out on the street).

Liz:(shocked even after everything she had seen or heard over the years she had to admit that was a hell of a story). Wow.

Leo:(who was also shocked said) Yea.

Elder:(pulled them out of their shocked states as he continued) Now Elizabeth once you have introduced yourself to Logan I want you to befriend the transgenics because when the time comes they will need your help and for that we need them to trust you.

Liz: Ok. (She sat there thinking of how she was going to win their trust, from what the Elders told her she was going to have to win the trust of a lot of Micheal Guerin's and that was something she knew would be a big challenge).

(Later that day)

(Seattle, WA)

(Logan's penthouse)

(Liz was sitting on Logan's desk chair in his Eyes Only room after thinking it over she decided to take a direct approach and tell him exactly who she is and why she's here knowing he wouldn't just trust any stranger. Lizs thoughts were interrupted as she heard the door being unlocked and footsteps coming her way. She watched as Logan walked into his Eyes Only room and froze as he saw her).

Logan:(pulled out his gun and pointed it at her) Who are you?

Liz:(held up her hands as she stood up) My name's Liz.

Logan:(not lowering his gun he said) How did you get in here? (As he says this he almost dropped his gun as the woman in front of him smiled and dissolved into bright blue lights and then disappeared).

Liz: Like that. (She said from behind him and he spun and pointed the gun at her)

Logan: What are you? (He demanded)

Liz:(smiled at him only making him more nervous) You know Logan this would go a lot better if I didn't have a gun pointed at me. (When he didn't budge she just shrugged) Ok. I'm a whitelighter.

Logan: What is a whitelighter? (He asked confused)

Liz: Basically I'm a guardian angel for good witches and future whitelighter. (Logan looked at her for a minute and then nodded accepting what she said. He knew that if transgenics existed than it wouldn't be that surprising if something else did too).

Logan:(he took a deep breath and and lowered his gun as he said) So that makes me?

Liz:(smiled) A future whitelighter, all that help you given people hasn't gone unnoticed Logan.

Logan:(curious) How do I become a whitelighter?

Liz:(sighed) You become a whitelighter after you die. (She saw his wide eyed expression) Your not gonna die yet Logan. (She smiled as she saw his relieved expression) I'm just here to make sure you stay on your path to become a whitelighter.

Logan:(nodded) So you died?

Liz:(smiled sadly) Yes.

Logan:(hesitantly) Can I ask how?

Liz:(shrugged) Sure. I was murdered. (She stated)

Logan:(looked at her shocked) How can you say that so casually?

Liz:(took a deep breath) Look Logan it took me a while to accept what happened and now I would like to keep it in the past ok. It helps me that I don't make a big deal about it anymore.

Logan:(nodded) ok. (He looked at his watch and frowned)

Liz:(smiled knowingly) Waiting for Max?

Logan:(nodded and frowned) How did you know that?

Liz: Same way I know all about Max and her siblings, and about the virus.

Logan:(eyed her cautiously) Have you been watching me?

Liz:(laughed and shook her head) No Logan, there's a group of people called the Elders they watch over everything magical. They are my bosses in a sense, they are the ones who assigned me to be your whitelighter. (Before Logan could respond they heard the door slam and then a woman's and man voice as they walked down the hall)

End Part


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

(As they heard Max and Alec walking towards them, Logan quickly hid his gun not wanting to make Max or Alec any more suspicious of Liz than they were gonna be)

Max:(she stopped as she saw Liz) Hey Logan

Logan:(smiles) Hey (he then looked at Liz who only shrugged and then stepped forward)

Liz: I'm Liz. I'm an old friend of Logan's. You must be Max.

Max:(narrowed her eyes) Yea.

Liz:(as she saw her expression) Logans mentioned you. (She then looked at the man with her who she couldn't help but think was cute. And who also seemed to be staring at her)

Alec:(he couldn't help but stare at her she was beautiful, as she turned to look at him he quickly shook himself out of it and smirked) I'm Alec.

Liz:(smiled) Nice to meet you Alec. (She then turned to Logan) I have a few things to do but I'll be back later ok?

Logan:(nods) Ok. Hey you eat right? (He ignored the weird looks Max and Alec gave him)

Liz:(smiles and nods) Yea why?

Logan: I'm making dinner tonight. Steak and potatoes. Stop by at 7 ok.

Liz:(surprised but nods) Ok. Bye. (She was more than happy to she hadn't had a good mean in weeks).

Logan: Bye. (Liz walked out ignoring Maxs glare, thinking that she would have to be careful with Max she needed her to trust her. As Liz walked out the door she thought since she finally had time to kill, now would be a good time to meet the Charmed Ones. She orbed out once she shut the door behind her).

(Halliwell Manor)

(Liz orbed in to see Leo talking to a woman with long dark hair. As he saw her he smiled)

Leo: Liz

Piper: Who are you? (She says rudely)

Leo:(gave Piper a disapproving look) Piper I've told you about Liz.

Piper:(as it hit her) You're a whitelighter. (She stated)

Liz:(nods and smiles) Yea. (Before Piper could respond Paige and Phoebe walk in)

Paige: I'm telling you she's…..(she stopped as she saw them) Oh hey Piper.

Piper:(looked at them suspiciously) What were you talking about?

Paige:(smiled) Nothing. (She then saw Liz) Hi I'm Paige. (She said trying to get Piper off her back)

Liz:(smiled) I'm Liz.

Phoebe: Leo's sister? (She asked excited)

Piper:(looked at Leo confused) Your sister?

Phoebe:(before Leo or Liz could respond) I mean she's like Leos sister. He's mentioned her before.

Paige:(nods) Yea. It's about time we met her.

Piper: Why now though? (She asks looking at Liz suspiciously hoping the Elders weren't butting in).

Liz:(shrugged) I was assigned just one charge and the Elders gave all my charges to other whitelighters so I actually have time to spare.

Paige:(curious) Why just one charge, aren't you guys supposed to have tons of charges?

Leo:(answered for Liz) The Elders assigned her Eyes Only.

Phoebe:(looked at Liz surprised) You must be a really good whitelighter in order for them to assign him to you.

Liz:(shrugged) I guess so.

Paige: So..Who's eyes only? (She said smiling)

Liz:(smiled) Sorry. That's something I can't tell you.

Paige:(joked) Damn you whitelighters and your secrets.

(Liz laughed and she continued to talk to them getting to know them better, and giving them a chance to get to know her).

End Part.


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5

(Later than day)

(Logan's Apartment)

(Liz orbed to Logan's Apartment after hearing him call her. She had been at the Charmed Ones manor the whole afternoon, and she had to admit that Leo had a nice family even Piper who had eventually softened up to her. Leo was lucky not many whitelighters had what he did. Liz looked around when she didn't see Logan)

Liz: Logan? (Logan walked in from the kitchen)

Logan:(smiled) Hey

Liz;(smiled) Hey (she followed him back into the kitchen, and sat at the counter as he finished up the salad he was making) So what happened after I left? (She asked curiously)

Logan:(shrugged) Max kept asking about you but I didn't tell her anything else.

Liz:(nods) I'm guessing she didn't take that very well.

Logan:(shook his head) We ended up arguing and she left with Alec.

Liz:(frowned) I'm sorry.

Logan:(gave her a reassuring smile) It's ok.

Liz:(trying to sound casual) So what's Alec like? (Logan gave her a surprised look)

Logan: You like him? (before she could answer he said) He's not the boyfriend type of guy.

Liz:(shrugged) I was just asking. (Logan looked at for a moment and then nodded) So the food looks good. (she said as she looked at the cooked steak)

Logan:(smiled) Thanks. Here (he said handing her a plate of food and put his down and sat across from her) So I have a couple of questions.

Liz:(nods) Ok. (she says and then talks a bite of the food, not believing how good it tasted)

Logan: Do whitelighters sleep? (he asked curiously)

Liz:(smiled) Yea we do everything you do Logan. The only difference is that we died and we have powers.

Logan: What kind of powers?

Liz:(after a moment thinking if she should tell him about her alien powers, she said) I can orb like you saw me do earlier, and I can heal, Thermodynamic generation, and Regeneration, Basically we can't die. The only thing that can kill us is a darklighters arrow. (At Leo's confused expression she explained) They are basically the opposite of whitelighters. Also I have other powers that whitelighters don't. (she said deciding to tell him because he was bound to see her use the sooner or later) I can blasts, use a shield (she said holding her hand out and Logan looked at the green shield in awe) I can also manipulate molecular structures, (she demonstrated it by waving her hand over the cup of wine he had put out for them and froze it, and then waved her hand back over and heated it back up), sleepwalk in other words I can go into peoples dreams and see what they are dreaming, Mindewarp, I can make people see things that are not there or not let them see things that are, and Astral projection.

Logan:(looked at her in shock) Wow. (then after a moment said) How do you have them but not other whitelighter?

Liz;(sighed) Let's just say I got them when I was alive ok. Let's just leave it at that. (Logan nodded)

Logan:(smiled) So if you can heal then you can heal Max's virus?

Liz:(looked down for a moment and shook her head knowing he wasn't going to like what she was about to tell him) I'm sorry Logan I can't.

Logan:(upset) Why not?

Liz: The Elders don't want me interfering with that. If it's meant to be it will work out on it's own. (she said seriously and after seeing his sad expression she sighed) Things happen for a reason Logan. I know that is hard to accept but it's what has to be for now.

Logan:(looked down and Liz could clearly see his upset expression) Maybe you should go. (Liz looked at him and then sighed and nodded)

Liz:(sincerely) I'm really sorry Logan. (When he said nothing she orbed out).

(A week later)

(Liz sighed as she orbed outside of Logans apartment, it had been a week and she had yet to hear from him, of course that didn't stop her from checking in on him but she hadn't let him know she was there. But she finally decided to just get it over with and talk to him, whether he was still mad at her or not because the Elders had recently found out that a chameleon demon had been in Logans apartment for the past couple of days. He had been giving information to the Source about the people he's been helping, apparently whoever Logan has been helping has been really pissing off the Source and he wanted them dead. Shaking her head from her thoughts she placed her hand on the doorknob and turned it, opening the door and walking in).

Liz:(as she shut the door behind her she called for him) Logan. (she watched as Logan walked out of his Eyes Only room followed by Alec).

Alec:(smirked when he smiled, the only reason he only suggested to come instead of Max was because he was hoping to see Liz, for some reason he hadn't been able to get her out of his mind since he had met her) Hey Liz.

Liz:(smiled) Hey. (she looked at Logan) Can I talk to you for a minute?

Logan:(nodded) Yea. (looked at Alec) Tell Max I'll stop by Crash later and give her the papers.

Alec:(nodded and then turned to Liz) Liz are you doing anything tonight?

Liz:(shook her head) No, why?

Alec:(shrugged, trying to seem nonchalant) Thought you might want to stop by the Crash with Logan and hang out with us. I know Max has been wanting to meet you, just to show her that you and Logan are only friends. (he said hoping she would say yes, not just so he could hang out with her but also to show him that she's not interested in Logan. So that maybe he did have a chance with her. He knew he never tried hard with women, but there was something about Liz that made him want to).

Liz:(looked at Logan in question, the last thing she wanted to do was impose and make him any more upset at her than he already was. As Logan saw her glance in his direction he just nodded letting her know that it was ok with him. At his nod she turned to Alec). Sure.

Alec:(smirked, causing Logan to roll his eyes) See you then. (He said as he walked past her and out the door)

Logan:(as Alec walked out the door he turned to Liz) Look Liz I'm sorry that I got so upset, I don't understand completely but I shouldn't have gotten so mad.

Liz:(shook her head) Logan it's ok, I mean I understand I would've been upset too. And I'm sorry that I can't help you. I know how much you love her.

Logan:(nodded and then tried to change the subject) So what are you doing here?

Liz:(seeing that he didn't want to talk about it anymore so she didn't say anything when he tried to change the subject) The Elders found out a demon has been in your apartment.

Logan:(wide-eyed) What? I haven't see one.

Liz:(slowly walked around, looking at anything that seemed out of place) It's a Chameleon Demon, you wouldn't have seen it. He can take any shape. Is there anything that's not supposed to be here.

Logan:(looked around carefully and was about to say no, but then his eyes caught something and he paled as he answered) Liz I don't have any plants in here. (As he said this she looked at the tall plant in the corner he was staring at, and before she could do anything the plant changed shape into a man. Knowing the demon had been caught he attacked and threw an energy ball at Logan, as Liz saw this she ran and pushed Logan out of the way. Quickly standing back up she raised her hand and blasted him, causing him to fly back against the glass window, breaking it and they watch as he shimmered before he could fall out the window. Liz walked over to the window and waved her hand over it, fixing it. As she turned to make sure Logan was ok, she saw him watching her in awe) Wow. I mean you told me but I haven't seen you use your powers against a demon. That was wow. And how did he disappear like that?

Liz:(walked over and sat down on the couch, motioning for him to do the same. As he did she answered his question) It's called shimmering, upper level demons can do it. He got away but I don't think he will be back anytime soon.

Logan:(nodded) How long was he here?

Liz:(ran a hand through her hair) As far as I know only a couple of days. Logan the source of all evil was the one to send the demon here. Apparently you've been helping someone they haven't been wanting you to help.

Logan:(after he took a moment to process what she was telling him) Who?

Liz:(shook her head) I don't know. Are there any big cases that you have been doing?

Logan:(stood up and walked over to his Eyes Only room, and after a moment he walked back with a folder and handed it to Liz) There was this girl that contacted me for help, she had said that there were people who were trying to kill her. She has said that she's seen the broadcasts of me trying to help the transgenics and that maybe I could help her. I set up a meeting with her for tomorrow. (he watched as Liz opened the folder and sucked in a breath as she saw the photo of the girl) What is it?

Liz:(shocked) I know her Logan, but it's not possible.

Logan:(confused she wasn't making any sense) What do you mean? (Liz didn't answer him, all she could do was stare at the photo in front of her. There was no way the person could be alive, the Elders had told her she was dead. But here she was, alive and the looking the same she had 20 years ago, except for the length of her hair everything else was the same. It was Ava).

End Part.


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6

Logan:(as Liz stood up) Where are you going?

Liz:(without looking at him) I have to go. (And before he could respond she orbed out)

(Liz looked around as she orbed into the Manor, when she didn't see anyone she starting walking in the direction of the kitchen; only to see Piper and Leo talking when she walked in)

Piper:(as she saw Liz walk in, she smiled) Hey Liz.

Liz:(nods, not taking her eyes off of Leo) Piper can give us a minute to talk?

Piper:(concerned) Sure. Is everything ok? (She said as she noticed Liz wouldn't look anywhere but at Leo)

Liz:(glanced at her and smiled) Yea its fine. (Piper nodded and left the kitchen) Leo.

Leo:(frowned at the way she was looking at him, she looked betrayed) What's going on? Is everything ok?

Liz:(crossed her arms as she said) Did you know about Ava? (She watched as his face paled) You did.

Leo:(hesitantly nodded) Yea. How did you find out?

Liz:(narrowed her eyes at him) It doesn't matter, but why didn't you tell me?

Leo:(looked down) Look Liz the Elders didn't want you to know where she was. They didn't want you involved in your past life.

Liz:(confused) Then why did they tell me that they would help me when it happened.

Leo:(sighed) Because they knew that if they let you think that they wouldn't help then you might go and look for the others yourself and they couldn't take the chance that you would do that. You were still new to this and they couldn't risk losing you.

Liz:(sighed as she ran a hand through her hair) I get it Leo really I do, but you still should have told me.

Leo:(nodded) I know. (He said once she walked over and sat on one of the stools) How did you find out?

Liz:(shrugged) Logan. Ava contacted him because she needed help with something. (Liz pauses as something comes to her mind) Leo how does Ava look the same as she did before I died?

Leo:(thinks for a moment) The Elders said that since her group is more alien they are supposed to age slower once they are adults.

Liz:(nodded understandingly, and then she said something that didn't surprise Leo; something that he expected her to do) I want to meet Ava.

Leo:(nodded) I'll keep the Elders distracted for as long as I can, but Liz you know how much trouble this will cause if they find out right? (He said knowing that he owed her at least that much)

Liz:(nodded) Yes but I have to talk to her Leo. (She knew that she could get her wings clipped but that wasn't going to stop her from approaching Ava)

Leo:(sighed) I know. (He looked up as the he heard the Elders calling him) That's them, you better go. (Liz nods and orbs out right before he does)

*************************************************************************************

(Logan's Penthouse)

(Liz orbed in and then looked at Logan who was on his computer)

Liz:(after a moment) Can you set up a meeting with Ava sooner?

Logan:(nodded) You want to see her?

Liz:(nodded) Yea.

Logan:(nodded) Let me make a couple of phone calls and see what I can do. (Liz nodded and watched as Logan stood up and grabbed his phone, then walked out).

(As Logan walked out, leaving Liz alone, she sat there and couldn't help but feel anxious at the thought of finally meeting up with someone from her past. She missed all of them a lot and the thought of getting to see one of them made her happy. Before she could get too much into her thoughts Logan walked back in)

Liz: Well…(she said expectantly)

Logan:(nodded) She can meet you in an half an hour. (Liz looked at him surprised) I told her that it was the only way to see her so I didn't leave her much of a choice but to meet me right now.

Liz:(nodded understandingly) I can't believe she's alive.

Logan:(curiously) How do you know her?

Liz:(sighed) I knew her before I died. (She stood up and held out her hand) Come on, I can orb us to where we're going to meet her so we can get there faster.

Logan:(nodded) We're meeting her in a warehouse about a couple of blocks away from Crash. (Liz nodded and orbed them out)

**********************************************************************************

(30 minutes later)

(Liz and Logan had been waiting for about 25 minutes when Ava finally made her appearance. Logan and Liz watched as Ava walked into the Warehouse and then stopped and looked at them in shock).

Ava:(stunned) Li-Liz.

End Part.


	7. AN: Important Please Read

Hi everyone just dropped in to let you all know that right now I'm just posting and updating my fics on my new site. So if you're still keeping up with my stories go to my profile where you can find the link for my new website:)


	8. Authors Note

Hi I know it's been a while since I've updated but I finally plan to start updating my stories and am currently working on them as we speak. For quicker updates visit my site since I don't know when I'll get them up on here. The link for it should be on my Authors page.


End file.
